The Healing Cat
by Aria Snow
Summary: After failing to complete a mission Train is left for dead in the ally. But to his luck a young, light-hearted sweeper named Saya stumbles upon him. Will he survive or is this kitty history? TrainXSaya. Inspired by TMM: Healing, FanFic.
1. Chapter 1: Mission Failure

A/N: Hello everybody and welcome to my "Black Cat" FanFic, "Healing Cat". It is inspired by one of my favorite Tokyo Mew Mew fan stories called "Healing". I really hope you enjoy this as much as I do. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 1****  
Mission Failure**

**~.~.~.~**

_**"My name is Train Heartnet, I'm known through out the country as the Black Cat: the 13th Time Guardian of Chronos.**_

_**Er, well, at least I was back when I was still only 16 years old when I was an Eraser.**_

_**But things change, people change.**_

_**This stray cat is no exception.**_

_**Many have asked me what caused my change of heart and me abandoning Chronos. **_

_**But do you want to know my story?**_

_**Like anything worth chasing it all started with a girl.**_

_**Saya was her name; the only one to have stolen my heart and friendship and save me from death's door.**_

_**This is our story, my story long before I left the Numbers behind me..."**_

A black blur.

That was all the man, young girl, and the armed escorts saw as the sounds of a pistel being readied to fire pierced the air, being loaded in a flash. And no sooner did this sound reach their ears a Casanova of a young teenaged boy with chestnut brown hair and piercing amber eyes came into focus. He had a tall figure built for speed and in his hand was a black, gold plated gun with the roman simbol for "13" on it. He wore a black trench coat, pants, and runners as well as a white button t-shirt under the coat. And on the right side of his chest was the same symbol on his pistel.

"Wh-who are you?"stuttered the much older, aging man.

The teen gave no answer for old, painful memories surfaced at the sight of the frightened child. This caused him to loose his resolve to finish his duty as an Eraser wavered.

"You won't touch the Boss!"snarled one man as he caught the Eraser prodigy by surpise.

_"Crap!"_thought Train in a mental panic as he tried to block the bullet with his prized gun, Hades.

But it was to no advail for all he could do was redirect the fired bullet shots so they missed the truly vital spots. Unfortunately that wasn't as lucky for one lan in his right arm, the other ricocheted off the walls and hit his left leg. Leaving him to shatter that heartless mask of his as he screamed to the heavens in his suffering before collapsing as his target escaped in the car, out of sight.

"C-come on...move Train, MOVE!"hissed Black Cat as he struggled to get to his feet with a pain-stricken gasps of effort.

All the while he did manage to get up and into the allyway, using the wall for support as a rail of blood was left in his wake. But, sadly Train's leg and arm gave way, causing him to once again fall to the ground in a pained grunt. With a frustrated hiss he forced himself back up again and shakily allowed himself to lean against the wall. He half-liddedly looked at his wounds then at his surroundings. Thank goodness he had enough sense to tell where he was.

"Heh, Snow Blossom Street, huh? hmph, figures."hissed Train, holding back another pain-stricken caterwaul from the shock wave that coursed through him.

If only he could get those bullets out.

Yes, it would make the wound bleed even more but it was better then this disgrace! _"So, I still have a heart after all these years."_Train thought as a sad smile graced him face as memories of his past surfaced, _"Funny, such a surprise this is."_

Train could no longer distinguish anything for his sight was blurred by pain and fatigue. He had lost a fair amount of blood as a defeated sigh escaped him, a sigh he had no clue he was holding. Even Train's piercing gaze had lost its brilliant golden sheen of its pools of amber.

"I guess...this is it for me. How humilating, the Black Cat dying of blood loss."he rasped, closing his eyes.

That was when he heard a shocked gasp of a teenaged girl reach his ears and then the quickening pace of running feet. Shakily, and tiredly, Train raised his head with half-lidded eyes to find a slender beauty. He swore it must have been an angel come to ease him from this suffering that was this currently painful existence.

From how little bit of awareness he had he could make out a floral kimino and plain sandals and a ruby necklace on this girl. The girl's eyes were a calming, soothing teal that seemed to glow like the moon. _"So much like mom's eyes..."_I thought, her words of desperate pleas not reach my ears before blackness swallowed me entirely.

Saya looked at the badly wounded stranger in horror, slightly panicking. That is until she checked again and saw he was indeed still alive. _"Oops, there I go again with jumping to conclusions too quickly."_she thought with a sigh of relief.

Hey, are you still with me, here?"she asked, waving her hand infront of his face.

Train gave no response.

With a frustrated huff and sigh she shook her head lightly, "I guess not. Oh man, this going to be a problem."

So, as gently and as quickly as the young sweeper could she hoisted the brown-haired teen's good arm over her shoulders. Then she got him to his feet bbefore moving down the ally with equal care. She knew shortcut back to her apartment on Seacove Streat. It took her awhile and it was amazing nobody had paid any attention to them...then again, she did stick to the allyways the best she could. But the duo soon arrived at Saya's appartment and through out the entire trip Saya had noticed this guy had woken up at least once but not long enough to say anything, just to notice some how somebody found him.

"You'll be ok, I promise you i won't let anything happen to you."she whispered, halfly to further erase any doubts that surfaced on the way here.

"Now, where can I put you for now?"she thought aloud as she looked around her home.

Her place was like that of any other tomboyish teenaged girl her age. With a dash of girl stuff here and there. But after a moan escaped her charge she hastily desided on her guest room right next to her room. So, with haste she went into the room and placed him on the bed. The gust room itself sported plain white walls with hanging plants here and there. The bed was pretty much just a plain wooden framed bed with blue sheets and a navy blue fuzzy blanket with a little black and white kitten fooling around. Beside it was a window on the left and the nightstand on the right that had a small dital clock.

The room itself was pretty plain otherwise.

But it would serve its purpose.

Quickly she dashed out to the washroom and grabbed her first aid kit from under the sink as well as some warm water and a cloth to clean up those wounds. But she knew the difficult part would be those blasted bullets.

Experience taught her it hurt like heck to remove them. Which made Saya very uneasy at the thought as she returned to the assassin's side. She was no fool; she had seen the roman numberal tattoo on the right side of his chest. That mark made him a member of the Time Guardians...he was the infamous Black Cat she had heard rumors about here and there.

"Er, snap out of it Saya! He's still only human, and right now he needs help...those bullet need to be removed."Saya said, shaking her head, feeling flustered.

But she careful moved to prop him up and removed his trench coat but the shirt she had well, cut it off. Shirts could be replaced, but people were another deal altogether! Slowly she took out some tweezers and directed the table lamp at his shoulder and arm. She took a deep breath and moved to remove the pesky bullet from his arm, saying words of apology as she did.

No sooner did Saya make this motion Train' s eyes snapped wide open as he screamed, tears of suffering streaming down his face as he tried to get away from the sensation out of instint but Saya was faster and restrained him. "I'm, so sorry Mr. Black Cat! Please just bare with me." was what just barely reached the young Chronos member's ears. But he gave a small nod as Saya moved onto the second one. She repeated the process but by the time she reach the last one poor Train was out cold again, the pain being too much to bare.

But she did manage to finally finish what had to be done right done cleaning the wounds and bandaging them up. With a tired sigh she left for her room for what was left of the night. _"All there is left to do is just hope for the best."_she thought.

Saya just hoped theis young teen would survive the night.


	2. Chapter 2: The Confused Cat

A/N: So far so good. I'm not every talkitive right now so, on with the show.

* * *

**Chapter 2****  
The Confused Cat**

**~.~.~.~**

Train let out a groan as he slowly opened his eyes to find he was in a bedroom that clearly wasn't his own. To be honest he was very surpised he was alive to begin with. Had Sephira or one of the other Time Guardians or even the Chronos spies found him bleeding, badly hurt in that back ally?

No.

Stupid question!

_"If they had I'd be in the Chronos's medical ward right now."_he thought with a pained hissed as he tried to get up. His wounds yelled and yelled again in fury as he pushed himself further until he was on his feet. But that was when Saya came in and rushed over to catch him as he fell. Train looked up at her in surprise.

"How do you like that, even the infamous assassin, Black Cat, gets hurt."said Saya in half amusement as she placed Train back on the bed.

"Who are you?"he finally rasped warrily.

"I'm Saya, Saya Minatsuki."introduced the young sweeper.

Train blink as he let the name roll mentally in his clouded mind as she continued, "I found you half dead in the allyway. You've been out cold for a solid week sense then."

"A-a week?"echoed Train.

Saya nodded.

"Why?"asked train as he looked outside.

"Why what?"pouted Saya.

"Why did you save me?..."he sighed bitterly.

"Idiot, why wouldn't I?"said Saya, poking Train's forehead as her brow twitched, "I couldn't just go and leave you there to die."

Train just stared blankly at his rescuer before looking away to the window to see a black kitten outside had climbed onto the window. But that was also when Saya noticed that Train had in fact reopened his wounds by his stubborn, recklessness. And clearly he had too with what lucidity he had.

Saya frowned in worry, "You reopened your wounds..."

"Oh really...I h-haven't noticed..."cringed Train in a pain laced remark.

"Oh, welll somebody's snippy today, huh Black Cat?"pouted Saya as she grabbed the first aid kit off the night stand.

Train shakily propped himself up to lean against the head board of the bed. His tired, dull eyes looking around for his prized Hades. "Where's Hades?"he asked as Saya started to work on his arm.

Saya stopped for a moment, looking at him in confusion. What was he talking about? then she remembered she had seen he had been holding onto a black, gold plated pistel. "Do you mean your gun, Black Cat?"she asked kindly.

Train nodded, "Yes...and please stop calling me that, I have a name you know."

"Alright, what's your name then?"asked Saya as she went back to work.

"My name is Train, Train Heartnet..."he said tiredly.

"Your gun's safely tucked away in the night stand."she said as she moved onto his leg.

Silenced hanged for a moment before train drowisly spoke up, "Saya?"

"Mhm?"

"Thank you..."

And with that he was out cold and smiling lightly in his slumber. In turn Saya couldn't help but return that smile after recovery from the brief shock. "You're welcome Train."

* * *

Meanwhile...

It had been a solid week and still Black Cat was missing, not once showing up at the Chronos headquarters.

He didn't even show up after that one mission. Which really surprised and frightened the commander of the Time Guardians: Number 1, Saphira as she paced about. Saphira had long, naturally, softly curled blonde hair and the roman numberal for "1" on her forehead. her long trademark coat of that of a captian gave her away big time to her rank.

"Worried, Saphira?"came the voice of an aging man.

It was Belze.

Saphira looked up to see her old friend and gave a defeated sigh, "Yes...it's not like Train to not return from a mission."

"Yes, and the scouts haven't found him yet, surprisingly."agreed the vice captian.

But that was also whe Saphira saw Belze pull out a file and handed it to her.

"What's this?"she asked, looking at it.

"After I heard what the boy's current mission was...I did some digging; aparently the target has a 7 year old niece."he said bleekly.

"And this has to do with number 13, why?"she asked in annoyance.

"Just read the file, it'll make all clear once you do."sighed Belze.

Saphira just rolled her eyes before opening up Black Cat's file. It had everything in here on his history right down to his date and time of birth; as it was required of each Time Guardian. But she soon found one thing that caught her eye instantly: Train had been orphaned as a young child, no older then only five years old. His parents, Cleo and Terry had been assassinated by an assassin-for-hire. But the worst thing was Train had FOUND his parents dead. Saphira was an eraser, but this...this horrified her enough to kick those human emotions up. _"His parents...were murdered then he was raised by that same assassin..."_she thought as she closed the file and tightened her grip on it.

"By the look on your face I see you understand now."said II.

"To have experience something like that so young...it would have-"

"Tramatized him. Yes, it did and as such he won't be able to do this mission if the target has that child along."

Saphira nodded in understanding...she just prayed that Black cat was alive and alright.

* * *

Saya gave a sigh as she sat on her sofa, watching the news. Her new friend was out cold again, so she had taen the time to relax and tend to her own pistel. She would have done Train's but she had no clue how to care for a pistel like his. She soon grew bored and changed the channel to this crazy show with people turning into animals to fight.

"At least Train's alright, sorta."yawned Saya.

Little did she know things were about to get...complicated.


	3. Chapter 3: Stalking Cat, Flying Arrow

A/N: Again, not very talkitive. Hm, guess work is getting to me. I'm normally a chatter bug. *giggle* Well, here's chapter 3. Things get wild from here on out and man, was I ever mean to poor Train this chapter!

* * *

**Chapter 3****  
Stalking Cat, Flying Arrow**

**~.~.~.~**

Train awoke early that morning, still in pain.

Slowly he pushed himself up with a hiss escaping his clenched teeth. Much to his surprise and pleasure he found he had gotten some strength back. Unforunately as he tried standing it was more difficult. Thanks to his injured leg which was now screaming its protests at him.

But, being stubborn he gave it another go after catching his breath from the past effort. _"This time not so much pressure..."_he thought, reminding himself. Slowly he tried again but with more care, keeping much of his wait on his good leg.

And he smiled when he didn't collapse, "Well, that's a good sign."

He slowly looked around the room and found a neatly folded blue t-shirt with a tiger on it in grunge style. He gave a sigh and grabbed it, taking care when putting it on. Along the way he swore the wound must have reopened again. But praise whoever was watching up on high that it didn't. _"Hm, I wonder where that Saya girl is..."_he thought, seeing no traces around of her yet.

The young time guardian decided to see if she was somewhere else in the house. So, limping, he left the guest room and looked around. The first room was Saya's bedroom which had some cat plushies, floral patterns on the wall, and pretty much anything else a tomboyish girl like would have. He then found the washroom and the kitchen that was also a dining room. But by the time Train had got to the living room he was worn out.

So, he plopped onto the sofa and watched some tv.

This is what Saya saw when she returned from a successful job at catching a bandit bounty. Just enough to get some food for tonight. But come tomorrow she'd go after her new target. "Oh, I see you're feeling better, Train?"she called in greeting.

Train looked over with a bored yawn before raising his hand in greetingg, "Hey."

But much to the assassin's embarressment his stomach growled...loudly. Of course, he hadn't eaten anything for a solid week and pretty much nothing today. Of course Saya chuckled at this with a sly expression on her face. "Oh, I see, so mister big shot assassin's hungry."sneered Saya playfully.

"I-I am not!"protested Train, flustered.

Unforunately his stomach said otherwise.

"Looks like your stomach disagrees with you Train."chuckled the young sweeper.

"Oh fine, I'm hungry...can you blame me?"grumbled Train as a black kitten meowed at the window.

Saya smiled in victory and quickly went to the kitchen and went to work. Train hated to admit it but as the sound of sizzling oil cooking taryaki stir fry and noodles boiling. Accompanied by their welcoming aromas made his mouth water. Which in turn made train peak over the sofa rather comically, yet, cutely too.

It almost made him seem feline in mannerism.

Saya blushed a bit at feeling Train's piercing gaze prickling on her back. She glanced over as she placed the stir fry on the bowl of noodles. It was really weird seeing the famed Black Cat have such a cute, cat-like look on his face. Yet again proving just how human even a time guardian was. With a grin she brought the bowl and chopsticks over to Train and handed it to him.

"Can you still use those chopsticks?"she asked in concern.

Train gave a nod, "It's not a problem, I'm ambidextrous; have been for awhile now."

Saya smiled at this piece of information as she simply just watched Train devour one bowl and then another. She looked at his amber eyes and saw they weren't glazed over, but still gleaming with mild fatigue acompanied by pain now and again. But only if he over did it. Which this guy tended to do.

Crazy Black Cat.

At least he clearly had the strength to move around and eat and stay awake. So, that was a good sign he was getting better. But those wounds would take awhile still. She was amazed that train had devoured at least a good 4 bowl fulls while she only had two.

"Aaah~! That's much better, thanks Saya."sighed Train in satification.

"No problem."said Saya as she took the dishes back to the sink.

"By the way, what apartment are we at?"asked Train as Saya cleaned up.

"SlateStone, why?"asked the female sweeper, glancing over her shoulder.

Train smiled at this news as he got up and looked around for his coat. He found it alright over on a dining room chair and when picked it up he found his holster was there, cleanly polished up. but he saw Hades wasn't there. _"That's right...Saya put it in the nightstand. She must have done it so she could clean my equipment. Strange, but I guess I can trust this one sweeper."_he thought as he limped off towards the guest room.

"Hm, Train? Train what are you doing?"asked Saya she finished her chore and had seen train leave for the guest room.

Says walked out and towards the hallway to find train limping out, twirling his gun in his good hand once before putting it away in its holster. But the effort had been down with his currently clumsy hand due to that shoulder's injury. Which made him wince.

"Where are going? you're not healed enough yet."she asked in concern as train unlocked the door.

"Home, thanks for saving me Saya."he said and left the house.

Saya followed after but was surprise to see him stop at the house right next to her own here at the apartment. He soon unlocked his door and disappeared inside. But not without giving her the first kind, sincerest smile towards the sweeper.

"Catch you later,"was all saya heard before the door clicked shut behind Train.

Saya just stared blankly, dumbfounded for a moment before smiling.

"See soon too, Train."smiled Saya before getting ready for her next bounty.

* * *

Train growled in frustration.

He had been shooting some empty milk bottles for hours now and no improvement had happened. But thank goodness Chronos had left him on recovery leave. It was funny how it happened really...

_Knock!_

_I let out a groan as I was so rudely awoken from my cat nap. I had fallen asleep on my leather sofa with my flatscreen tv set on. My hair was a total dessray, I was in nothing but some black lounge pants and no top. _

_Knock! Knock!_

_"Ugh! Can't a guy get any sleep around here?"I grumbled tiredly before clumisly getting up._

_Again, more knocking._

_I limped over to the door and checked through the peak hole to find...Saphira! Well, that's one way to snap a person wide awake. So, I opened the door, yawning while she gives me this relieved, yet, kinda upset expression on her face._

_Figures._

_"What do you want Saphira? this better be important."I said, putting my cold fascade on._

_"What am I doing here? WHAT AM I DOING HERE?"snapped the captian, her brow twitching._

_She was going to give him a wack on the shoulder until she noticed the bandages on his right arm and shoulder. That caused her to look the prodigy over further, finding he was in fact keeping his weight on his right leg. Her fears from the other day being confirme; still, she had to make sure._

_"Train...what happened?"she asked in a sisterly tone she wasn't used to._

_Train hesitated for a moment before speaking, "Come inside, captian...make it quick though."_

_Saphira nodded and followed Train inside, watching as her comrade limped over to the sofa and sat down. _"He really is hurt. He must have been hurt enough he couldn't even report in. He's been stuck here resting...but, who saved him? certianly not one of us."_thought Saphira._

_"So, you going to tell me how you got those wounds?"she asked again._

_"You know that mission to assassinate that mayor? well, it didn't go so well for me. He had a kid with him and..."trailed off Train as he moved to remove these old bandages on his arm._

_What Saphira saw was a bullet wound that was an angry red and was now bleeding again from Train over doing things again. The pain lacing his features was clear as he grabbed the first-aid kit from the livingroom table._

_"This happened. I lost focus but I did manage to deflect the bullets unforunately one hit my arm and a stray hit my leg."he said as he re-bandaged his arm._

_"In other words you're out of commision right now?"Train nodded._

_"Alright, then by my orders you are to remain at home to recover and are fit enough to return to your responsibilities as the 13th time guardian."said Saphira._

_"EH?"..._

Train growled in further frustration again as he held his twitching arm that was now bleeding lightly again. "Shit! Not again, I've gotta stop being so reckless."he huffed. That was when he noticed something down on the street. He saw a girl with short hair in a floral kimino with pistal in hand, walking into the night.

"Saya? where's that girl off to now?"he thought aloud.

Something in his gut told him something wasn't right tonight. So, he put away Hades and followed after her from the shadows. He watched nervously as Saya entered this building, the air around her tense and on alert. Suddenly he heard a scream coming from that same building.

Flashes from his childhood flew past his eyes once more; memories of watching his mother's murder, her pleases to flee as his father tried to protect them...only to die as well. _"No...Saya."_he thought in anger.

"I won't let my only friend be killed!"hissed Black Cat, adrenaline starting to flow due to his growing anger and fear.

Ignoring his injuries he found the strength to race up to the roof top from the escape latters and stairs. Just not as fast as he normally was...but still fast enough. When he reached the broken window what he found was a this freaky mutated man that looked like he was out of some sci-fi movie. And he had Saya cornered. Anger raged in his eyes, his already cat-like pupils becoming slits as he released a massive killer intent that caused the monster to freeze. As well as Saya to look up in surprise as thunder crashed and rain started to fall as he shot the lizard in the shoulder.

"Train!"she yelled in shock.

"STEP AWAY FROM THE WEIRD GIRL!"he growled venomously, and Saya to get a tick mark on her head from the comment.

The lizard-man snarled in anger and pain before snapping his whip-like tail. **"A black, gold plated gun, the tatoo for the number 13, and eyes like a cat. It must be my lucky day. Oh ho ho~! The precious bounty on your head in the black market...I'm gonna enjoy THIS!"**snarled the monster as it charged at Train.

Saya watch in shock as Train took this thing head on, the monster forcing them out into the merciless thunder storm. Train made haste and started to fire rapidly to unleash his Black Claw attack, not caring that this outlaw's claws just slashed up his arms and chest during this rather brave, reckless action. He tried his best to ignore the severe sensation of dagger piercing agony from his new and ennlarged wounds.

"Train!"squealed Saya as she watched the Time Guardian twist the lizard man in mid air and smashed into the ground.

Unforunately for Train as he got off the lizard-man's tail was lashed out at him, Saya's words of warning as she hurried to get down the emergancy stairs and latter reaching his ears. Train managed to avoid the hit but the man got him by surprise by wrapping the end of the tail around his ankle and tossed him away into a run down brick wall.

Train's pained scream swallowed by the thunder crash as the outlaw stalked closer to his struggling form. Saya wasn't about to let this happen so she emptied her pistel as fast as she could and loaded a few of her own custom reflect bullets. But again was when train surpised her and got up and leered at the man.

"I've come to bring some bad luck."he whispered and shot the outlaw dead in the chest, his wounded arms only allowing him to render the man helpless.

Saya finally reached her new friend just as he fell onto his knees, shaking from the now increased suffering and the blood he had lost. Coughing a bit before collapsing to his side.

"NO, TRAIN!"wailed Saya as she ran over to his side, droping her pistel.

Carefully she lifted Train up so that his head was resting on his shoulder. The rain by now had left the poor duo drenched but none more so then Train. _"Why? why did he follow me all the way here and in his condition too?"_she thought as a tear escaped her teal eyes.

"T-Train...talk to me, please!"she stuttered a pleading edge to her tone, not caring her expensive kimono was drenched with crimson from his wounds.

Train slowly opened his eyes and gave a half-hearted smile, mischief and pain dancing in those now dull amber irises. Some how though he had managed to hold onto Hades even as he had collapsed both times.

Tears.

That was the last thing he wanted to see on this girl's face.

Didn't know why though that was...it reminded him too much of his own he would shed after the nightmares he would have. "Hey...Saya"he rasped with a grin.

"_Hey_, that's all you can say when you almost get yourself killed! Crazy cat!"huffed Saya in annoyance, "What were you thiniking? you were already injured to start with. Now look at you, looking what the drowned cat dragged in!"

Train looked back in equal defiance, "I-I just-I just wanted...to return the favor. That freak had you cornered..."

Saya wasn't a fool for she saw the blush on Train's blood plastered face. But she gave a small laugh in return, Train laughing as well at what just happened. But that turned into a pained-stricken coughing fit, shivers beginning to rake his body as he wivered in his suffering. His eyes shut tight and his teeth clenched. This caused Saya to worry even more, so she hoisted him up, his arm draped around her shoulders like last time.

"Train, give me your gun, please! I'll put it back in your holster."pleaded Saya.

Train complied, shakily and frailly, but he still complied without complaint. She took Hades and placed it securely back to the safety brown leather holster on his leg. Then she got up and started to head back to their apartment complex which was a good half hour's walk from here.

The bounty served no purpose to her in her mind right now.

Only the life of her reckless friend she had saved once, who just rescued her in return, but now was in worse shape. Possibly even at risk for illness now. Saya bit her lip nervously as they continued. _"Ugh! This slow pace is getting us nowhere! And I have to be careful with Train now in his current condition...hm, ah! That'll work!"_she thought, stopping as an idea surfaced. At the same time Train looked up and over at Saya, his brown hair now black from being heavy with rain water and had paled considerately.

"...Why di-did you...stop Saya?"he groaned.

Saya, hearing his voice looked at him in mild surpise but gave a reassuring smile as she set him down. "Just making it so we can get back faster."she explained, moving the injured assassin to carry him piggy back style. Train was startled by this but gave little resistance as he passed out as Saya got up and broke into a run.

The young sweeper was stronger then she appeared.

Being a bounty hunter did that to people.

It was either get strong or be killed in the sweeper career and it was nothing to laugh at either. With each step she picked up speed after stealing a glance at Train's troubled expression.

"Just hang in there Black Cat, don't you dare go dying on me!"


	4. Chapter 4: The Frightened Cat

A/N: Aw, poor Train. He really isn't having much luck right now is he? Anyways, things from here out will be tricky for the duo. Chronos will show up again to check up on our favorite kitty some time, sooner or later like Saphira did. Anyways, on with the show with this short chapter!

PS, the lullaby Saya sings is in fact the same one from the anime..."Konoyo no Uta", which in english is "Song of the World" which will show up more then once through out this story.

* * *

**Chapter 4**  
**The Frightened Cat**

**~.~.~.~**

Saya sighed in relief as they reached Train's door. He had insisted upon waking up to come here. She had even taken his key from his coat pocket. Struggling with her balancing act to keep her charge on her back and trying to unlock the door in the other she finally managed to open it.

"Yes!"

"Ow, did you...have to scream in...my ear?"mumbled Train tiredly.

"Oops, sorry Train."apologized Saya as they went into his home.

Saya could see his place was rather clean, not much stuff other then what was normally found in a teenaged boy's home with a lone wolf like her new friend. "Train, oi! Don't go falling asleep on me again!"she said hastily, gently slapping the boy's head. Much to his displeasure, that is.

"Hmhm..wh-wha?"he asked groggily with half-lidded eyes.

"Where's your room?"she asked as she stopped to see two rooms in the small hallway connected to the living room.

"The one on the right."he answered, fighting to stay awake.

Saya nodded as she moved to and into his bedroom which had a simple steel framed bed with black sheets and a blue blanket and pillow case. Beside it was an oak dresser and there was a small table and chair by the window. But not bothering to look further she laid him down on the bed. Train's discomfort clear on his face and shivering body.

"I'll be right back, ok?"Train just gave a weak nod while weakling trying to warm up in vain.

Saya dashed out the bedroom door and grabbed the first-aid kit she had saw on the living room table. She opened it up and saw some medical thread and needles were in there too, much to her surprise and relief. She then hurried to get a bowl full of luke warm water and a cloth. Saya then dashed right back to Train's bedside, spilling some water on the way to the room.

she laid them down on the dresser and had Train ly against the headboard. Then she got the needle and thread ready. Train saw the needle and she felt him tense up in something hadn't expected. _"Is-that fear in his eyes? how strange..."_she thought as train's voice reached her ears.

"I hate needles...they hurt..."he rasped.

Of course, he would have had to have quite a few needles and hate them because of it! He had to have gotten that tattoo when he got into the Time Guardians of Chronos. No wonder he was nervous.

"I know, just bare with me ok?"she soothed.

Train nodded before Saya used one hand to hold him down and then took his right arm and got to work after taking his shirt off. It broke Saya's heart as Train started to scream and squirm, tears running down his cheeks from the torture of this.

"I'm so sorry, just a little longer, ok? almost done."she constanntly soothed.

Finally she was done, and by the time it was poor Train was lucid only by a thread by some miracle. She then patched him up with some antibiotic bandages and simply just let him lie there against her, shivering and still fighting off the pain of that ordeal.

"Sssh, it's ok."

"C-cold..."whimpered Train, surpising the sweeper.

_"That's right...he was drenched out there."_realized Saya. But she started to blush at having connected the dots. This boy needed to get out oof those soaking wet clothes and into some dry ones.

Welll, better get that out of her hair then.

* * *

Saya yelped as she awoke that night with a start from hearing a frightened scream. She looked up to see a crying, whimpering Train who was fast asleep. In concern she went over and could make out some of his mumbled jibberish. But what escaped him were what caught her by surprise...

"No...mom...dad...pl-please wake up..."he cried, tears running down his cheeks.

It hit Saya hard like her namesake-hard and fast like an arrow. _"He's...having a nightmare. But why about his parents?"_she thought. Bu tears of her own ran down her face at the conclusion.

"Poor Train...y-you must seen something terrible."she whispered as she walked over to his side and sat down.

Slowly, hesitating at first, the young sweeper started gingerly stroking him from head to chest in an effort to calm him down. As she did an idea hit her head, causing a smile to spread across her lips. So, she sent it into action...

"Sing a song onto the world

Rising high, the clouds unfurl

Fan the flames into the past

Her now, our lives will last

We'll never know the times of pain

Fall down, fall down

Falls the rain

My life won't be plain."

And to Saya's amazement as the simple lullaby finished Train was smiling, once again calm as the nightmare having been chased away. Saya, pleased with this, smiled kindly before yawning.

"Sleep tight...crazy cat."she chuckled softly before falling back asleep herself.

At least things couldn't get worse...could they?


	5. Chapter 5: The Desperate Cat

A/N: Ok, this chapter will be longer. It's just that short one was required for this story to work. Plus, I like leaving you with cliffhangers. *sneer* Anyways, on with the show.

* * *

**Chapter 5****  
The Desperate Cat**

**~.~.~.~**

Sunlight shined into the bedroom window that summer morning. Rain dripped off objects and a breeze, renewed by the night's storm, blew outside. Birds chirped their morning melodies for the day. And people going about their daily activities.

Train's eyes began twitch as he began to stirr, finding it a bit hard to breath due to his nose being stuffed up. But as he looked around things were a bit out of focus, much to his displeasure. So he moved his hand slowly out from under the covers, flinching from his inury on that arm and rubbing the sleep from his eyes. When he looked around again he saw he was back in his room but he then saw somebody fast asleep by his side.

"Wha?"he whispered in shock.

Slowly, he propped himself up onto his elbows and noticed it was Saya beside him. The night's events then raced across his mind. He had been hurt even further after saving Saya from being shreded. Quickly he looked himself over and saw he had his favorite navy blue PJs on, the one with the long sleeves. Unfortunately thats when he started sneezing like crazy which snapped Saya wide awake in alarm.

"Train? what's wrong?"she asked quickly, trying to calm him down which he did adventually.

"Hey, Saya...why did you stay here all night? you didn't have to do that."said Train once he caught his breath again.

"Train, you don't remember me using your key to get us in?"she asked in further worry.

Saya looked him over as she waited for a response. His face was terribly flushed and pale. Of course the pale part could have had something to do with the amount of blood he lost last night. But, then again...

"I'll just take that silence as a no."sighed Saya as she touched Train's forehead.

Fe felt hot, clammy even and that really made her nervous. He hadn't even flinched at the gesture as he lied back down. _"He's come down with a cold...why this of all things to go wrong?"_she thought with a sigh.

"Hey!"said Saya as she lightly slapped the eraser across the cheek, "Hey, earth to Train!"

"Mhmph, what now?"moaned Train, annoynace clear on his half-lucid face.

"Do you have a thermometer anywhere or even some cold medicine?"she asked gently.

Train just blinked for a moment before reply hoarsely, "What? are you sick?"

"Hardy har har,"huffed Saya in annoyance, "I'm not sick, you are mister big shot assassin."

Train just yawned and clumisly pointed towards the washroom across the hall before painfully turning over onto his side towards the wall. But just as he was about to fall asleep again He heard a knocking at the front door then Saya's voice ringing down the hall.

Train snapped wide awake, his fear clear in his irises as they did thier feline trait of narrowing into slits. _"Oh no...please, please don't go and answer that door Saya!"_he thought as he forced his already weak body to get up and onto his feet. Stumbling and shaking from the effort as the screams his wounds gave him as he used the wall for support. Adventually he reached the living room and heard the voice of, surpisingly, Saphira questioning brown-haired sweeper.

"Saphira...leave her alone."he rasped angerily, catching the two girls off guard.

"13, wha-what happened to you?"asked the captian.

Saya hastily went over to his trembling, panting body without a second thought. "She saved me the first time..."he coughed. He just prayed that his captian would leave already. "Just leave already!"Train finally snapped, venom lacing his tired, glazed eyes.

"Is this true?"asked the captian.

Saya nodded nervously, "H-he saved me when my bounty cornered me. And I ended up helping him again. Kinda funny if you think about it Miss Captian..."

Saphira, still concerned and confused stared at the two. Train was in worse shape then he had been when she last saw him. He was fighting to stay standing by sheer will alone and his shaking, shivering body proved the point. Along with his flushed face, glazed eyes, and the fact he was short of breath and sweating drove it home. This girl was a sweeper...a bounty hunter. _"Can we trust her? Heartnet clearly does. So, maybe..."thought I._

"Kid, can I entrust with Black Cat's life in your hands?"asked the captian as she began to leave.

"Y-yes! He's my friend, Miss Captian."said Saya, stuttering at first but regained her voice.

"Good. Don't fail to get a hold of me if his condition worsens sweeper. Understand?"said and closed the door behind her just as Train colapsed at last.

Saya sweat dropped at this but quickly remembered her friend. As fast as she could she helped Black Cat up to his feet and laid him back on the bed in his room. _"Why did he go and do that? pushing himself to that extreme...for me."_thought the sweeper as she started to blush.

D-did Train care about her?

Ugh, stupid question!

Of course he did, but he sure didn't admit it in words. Train was more likely one of those "Actions speak louder" type of guy. And boy, did his action ever say he cared. She gave him a small smile and went back to fetch the small item she left back in the hall. She then returned with the small dital device and sat down beisde Train, shaking him lightly to rose him.

"Train? Train, come on and look at me."urged Saya and sighed in relief when Train did just that.

"What?"he grumbled irratiatedly.

"Oh don't _what_ me! Just open wide."huffed the young sweeper.

"Fine."said Train in defeat, doing as she asked.

It took awhile but soon the thermometer made itself known and she tensely removed it. She looked at it and gulped at seeing it. "_101! Th-that's not good."_she thought, mentally starting to freak out a bit.

At the same time Train was starting to fidget from getting so impatient as he watched Saya. The room spinning and the crazy roller coaster ride of hot 'n cold that was his body right now was driving him insane. saphira's unexpected showing up didn't help matters, let alone his wounds on top of this illness. _"Drat...the look on her face says it all. My fever's high...an idiot could figure that one out for heaven's sake!"_he thought as he thought back a wave of cold raking his body.

"I'll be right, ok?"he heard her say for what seemed like the tenth time today.

Great, what else could go wrong?

But right then he really couldn't fight it any longer and passed out then and there where he lay on his bed. It was going to be a long day...


	6. Chapter 6: Tears

A/N: As the saying goes, things will only get worse before they get better. But if anybody likes spoilers give me a shout and I'll give one. Anyways this will be interesting chapter sense, well, why don't we just get to it? So one with the show!

PS, don't be surprise if Train gets a bit out of character sense I'm trying to add twists and make it as believable as I can without killing it.

* * *

**Chapter 6****  
Tears**

**~.~.~.~**

_Bang!_

_Bang!_

_That's all I saw as this strange man shot my parents._

_"Mom! Dad!"I cried in fright but they gave no response._

_I raced over again as I called again in urnest, "Mom...dad...PLEASE WAKE UP!"_

_Then a sudden change of scenery happened and I cowered as a gun was pointed at my face as the words from the man ring, echoing in my ears. "You can live or die, the choice is yours."..._

Train snapped awake that evening with a frightened scream, alerting to his care taker. Who just rushed into the room faster then you can say a tongue twister. Saya could see something she hadn't seen sense the night before.

Tears.

Train was crying like a scared child while trying to hide them from her. With a sigh she went over and placed a hand on his shoulder. It startled himself to unleash killer intent, not used to this kind gesture.

"Don't touch me!"he croaked.

"Train...it's only me, Saya! Snap out of it man!"pleased the young sweeper.

Train looked up at her with _dead_ eyes, his face litterally plastered with sweat. She honestly couldn't tell if it was hiss illness or his nightmare he just had. But the realization had dawned on his face and he desperately clung to her kimino. He never showed this weak, vulernable trait he had to anybody. But there was something about Saya, something that made him feel safe to be...dare he say it?

Have his free will.

Even the will to show his feelings.

Saya though was surprised beyond belief at feeling Train's head touch the crook of her neck as she tried to comfort him. Hastily she grabbed the same device but stopped and just decided to hold him close.

"It's ok, it's just me, Saya. Can you look at me?"she asked quickly.

"S-Saya?"he finally coughed, relaxing.

Saya decided to take this chance to do what she had set out to do in the first place: change those pesky bandages. "Can you sit up Train? we need need those dressings changed again."Train just blinked but nodded weakly. But Once she checked she mentally panicked while outside she forced a small smile, not wanting to worry him.

"Saya, what's wrong?"he coughed, still trying to rid his mind of his nightmare.

"Train...I-I don't want to scare you but-"

"I've gotten worse...haven't I?"

Saya stared in shock at her friend having connected the dots even in his state. But also it wasn't for she had no idea what kinds of training a Number went through. It was possible they had training for survival and stitches like this. But, where was she to ask such things?

It wasn't in her place to.

"Y-yes..."said Saya sadly, truly frightened.

Train let out a grunt as he slowly forced himself up and once he was sittinng he grabbed the nightstand for support. This effort alone was hard enough for he his sight was failing him due to the fever and it felt like somebody was squeezing his throat, to be quite honest, making breathing even harder. "Then we have no choice...we need to get to...Chronos HQ."rasped Train, his glazed eyes burning with determination.

Saya stared at Train for a moment before understanding completely. As fast as she could she grabbed Train's coat and helped him put it on. Saya then gave a nod in understanding at the look of determination blazing in his half-lidded eyes.

"I'll carry you then."she said hastily, snapping herself out of her fears.

Train though looked away, a pained his escaping him before his blurred gaze tried to find his priceless gun, Hades. "I-I can't leave without Hades."rasped Train, still supporting himself shakily against the nightstand.

"Oh, you're so stubborn even now."pouted Saya before cracking a smile.

She then grabbed his gun and placed it into its hoister and strapped it to Train's leg. Once that was done she grabbed a spare coat and put it on before putting Train on her back. Quickly they left and locked up Train's apartment. Train by now though was now unconscience again as she broke into a run down the stairs.

She just hoped they could find Saphira in time.

Train was trusting her enough to place his life in her hands...she wasn't going to let him down!


	7. Chapter 7: The Swift Arrow

A/N: We're nearing the end of this story. This chapter they will reach Chronos but not without troubles alone the way. X3 Will Train-kun be ok? hm, lets go see so that means on with the story!

* * *

**~Chapter 7~****  
The Swift Arrow**

**~.~.~.~**

Faster.

She had to go faster!

Sense leaving the apartment Train's condition had in fact revealed to have gotten steadily worse. His breathing was ragged and he had grown weaker and he looked lik he was in a lot of pain with each raspy breath. _"Please just hang in there Train."_pleaded Saya silently, biting her lip nervously.

Before long she reached a split in the road, "Oi! Train, wake up!"

"Hmphm...what now?"groaned Train as he opened his now vacant eyes.

"Which way do we need to go to reach Chronos?"asked Saya quickly.

"Oh, that...there's a secret passage...north of here."coughed Train.

"Ok, we'll take the first path then."said Saya hastily as she dashed down the first path that lead north.

Adventually though Saya had to stop running and rest in a near by allyway. She laid Train down against the wall, much to his displeasure sense it was freezing and still wet from the rain that happened on and off the past few weeks. The other reason for stopping was in Train's state she had to be careful.

"Thank goodness! His wounds haven't reopened."sighed the sweeper in relief.

Quickly she took off her coat and placed it over Train's sleeping form. "I'll be right back, there's a convience store right next to us."she said, even though she knew he would give a response. Then she raced over to the store to buy some water.

But that was also when some shady characters started creeping through the shadows. Causing Train's eraser instincts to kick in, snapping him awake at feeling a malicious intent. Shaily his hand moved to his gun, his pupils becoming slits due to his cat like trait to his amber eyes. It was also when Saya returned.

"Oh, you're awake again. You feeling any better, Train?"asked Saya, unaware of the danger that just showed up.

"Get down!"snapped Train, grabbing the sweeper hard enough to cause her to fall.

Saya was about to give an angry retort until she saw Train had Hades out and had fired it, steam coming off it. Saya was amazed when she saw some thugs on the ground. Her eyes turned wide as Train put Hades back into its hoister.

"You...saved me again. B-but who were they?"asked saya as she got up and crawled over to Train's side.

"Assassins...for hire."began Train, only to go into a coughing fit.

"Train!"yelped Saya in worry as she desperately tried to soothe him.

"I'm fine, Saya. But I'm sorry...they were after me...for my black market bounty."explained the young eraser.

"No, you are not fine Train! Your fever's gotten dangerously high; you need a doctor and fast!"protested Saya even though she now understood the hieghtened need to speed up.

Saya then opened a bottle of water and had Train drink from it..which he greedily did with out complaint. Once that was done Saya adjusted Train back onto her back and broke into a run once more. With a few more directions from her ailing friend they finally reached the secret passage way.

By this time Train was awake, "This is it."

"You mean this old brick wall is the entrance?"questioned Saya doubtfully.

"Just get me closer to it...you'll see soon."he simple rasped.

Saya gave a sigh and adjusted Train to help him talk in his own and allowed him to use her for support. They walked over to the wall and Train touched a certian brick and pushed it in, triggering something that had been hidden to be revealed. It was a kind of lock that IDed a person hand from what she could tell.

Train then shakily moved his coat and the collar of his PJ shirt to reveal the tattoo. A laser shot out and traced the numberal and it showed on the hand. Train then shakily touched his hand to it and it scanned his hand.

_"Welcome Black Cat."_came a computer voice.

"Woah."whispered Saya in amazement.

"Lets go, don't let...me pass...out."Saya nodded and they entered the passage way.

* * *

Saphira was walking down the hallway when she stopped at the observation room. And there was her right-hand man, watching the monitor to the secret passage.

"Belze?"she called out in confusion.

"Hm? Oh, Sapphira."responded II, looking over at the captian.

"What are you looking at that has you so interested?"she asked.

"See for yourself...but you're not gonna like it."said Belzes with a grimace as he switched the view to the passage way.

Sapphira was stunned at what she saw for there before her eyes was Train Heartnet. And that sweeper was helping him along, saying something to him now and again to get his attention. Hastily the Time Guardian captian raced over and started typing, causing it to zoom in on Train. What she saw was the prodigy was suffering, having trouble breathing, ghostly pale, and was drenched in sweat. But what sealed the deal was looking at his eyes which normally seemed to pierce through to your very soul were now vacant and glazed over and dull in comparision.

"Oh no, this isn't good."growled Sapphira in frustration and worry.

"Why would he come here though, and with this girl nonetheless?"thought Belzes out loud.

"Doing what I requested. If Train's condition worsened I told the sweeper to contact me."she said hastily, realization dawning on II's face.

"I'll go alert the medical team, you better go meet them just in case."ordered Sapphira as she ran out in a hurry.

"Will do!"answered Belzes as he raced down the hallway.

* * *

"Are we there yet, Train?"

"Ugh, that's the 100th time you asked that!"grumbled Train tiredly.

"Uh, yeah, sorry."replied Saya with a sweat drop but stopped when Train did, "Something wrong?"

"I can't walk..another step..."wheezed the brownette.

"Want me to carry you again? it's perfectly fine, I don't mind."offered Saya.

Train just gave a weak nod, fighting to stay awake even now after all this time. He hated this feeling so much...the feeling of walking that dangerous line between life and death. Only one other time had he felt this and that had been on that failed mission. But he gave no complaint as the sweeper hoisted and adjusted him onto her back with care. _"If I ever make it through this I'll want to do something fun with Saya. As a thank you for saving me."_he thought before passing out, resting his head against her shoulder.

As Saya continued on she too was having similiar thoughts racing in her mind. Train's cat like antics back when he had stayed in her own appartment, his heroic efforts in saving her but at the cost of his health...Train was truly a great person at heart. She wanted to have more times to laugh together and have fun. Maybe go see the fireworks festival that would happen in a few months time.

"Huh?"gasped Saya as she came to a hault at seeing a tall, older man walking over to them.

The man wore a coat of that of a spanish soldier along with a dark blue suit with a purple under shirt. he had long blonde hair that went straight down his shoulders. "Hello young lady, did you bring young Train here?"greeted the man politely.

Saya nodded, "Yes. But who are you?"

That was also when Train woke up due to the commotion. He still couldn't see straight but he knew that voice well. "Belze?"croaked Train.

Train just gave a sad smile at the young teenager prodigy, "Hello Train, good to see you again...I just wish it wasn't in this situation though."

"You two know each other?"asked Saya, both nodded.

"You can trust him Saya...he's Sapphira's vice captian."explained Black Cat.

Saya then looked at Train before he started to pass out again, what little strength he had had now gone. The young sweeper looked at Belze and he nodded, "I can take over for you, Miss Saya."

"Thank you."she said and allowed Belze to take Train.

Hastily Saya followed after the II Time Guardian and all the while explained the situation. Which caused Belze to pick up the pace at hearing Train had been getting worse quickly for days now. But only now had it reached this point right onto that dangerous line.

* * *

Saya sat outside the emergancy room to the Chronos medical ward, anxiety clear on her face. Partly due to being around Belze and Sapphira as they waited. Sapphira had been pacing, Belze was rubbing his eyes out of the stress of situation, but Saya...Saya was on the verge of tears.

It had been quite some time and it was now evening outside. But their patience was soon rewarded by a distinct _ping_ sound. Catch the trio's attention instantly as they looked at the doors. Sure enough a nurse with short rust colored hair and brown eyes came out and gave them a warm, tired smile.

"Can you three come with me to the waiting room, please?"she asked, the three nodded.

Once in the waiting room the nurse had them take a seat and she did the same.

"Is Train ok?"asked Saya quickly out of worry and her habit of panicking.

"Easy, Miss Saya."soothed Belze.

The nurse didn't answer for a moment before giving a smile and replied, "Thanks to your quick thinking young lady Master Train will survive. His injuries were well taken care of but he caught a cold and it turned into a severe cause of pneumonia and in his already weak condition it rose from there. Had you waited any longer he wouldn't have survived."

Saya, Belze, and even Sapphira sighed in relief at this news. Tears started to form and flowed down Saya's face. "C-can I see him? please?"she begged in urnest.

"I-I don't know..."sighed the nurse.

"Please! He's my friend, and for some reason he's more at ease around me."protested Saya.

That was when Sapphira stood up and spoke up, "Let the sweeper see Heartnet. She won't leek any information on us, will you?"

"I sware on my life I won't! I'd never do that to Train."promised the sweeper with a determined gaze.

Sapphira smiled and Belze got the idea and left with his captian while the nurse bowed politely. "As you wish captian."said the nurse, "Follow me, by now Master Train would have been moved to the infurmary."

Saya nodded and followed after the nurse. Before they knew they reached a room with that was numbered "1A" on it and then a case with some medical files in it. Slowly the nurse swiped a key card to unlock the door and opened the door, letting Saya inside.

"If you need anything Miss Saya, just call, ok?"said the nurse and closed the door before the sweeper could thank her.

Saya looked around the room until she found a lamp and switched it on. The room was rather plain, but there were some paintings on the walls. There was a desk in the corner by the window with an empty vase on it. The window had pastel red curtians that were closed right now. Saya then looked around until she spotted Train's sleeping form, thanks to the steady _beep_ sound of a heart monitor. He was tucked under white sheets and a blue blanket but it was strange to see him hooked up to a breathing mask and an IV that held the medicine that was fighting off his illness and the heart monitor that was keeping track of his condition.

But Train honestly did look better.

Saya smiled as she pulled up a chair to sit by his bedside and stroked his currently messy and matted brown hair that was a bit damp with sweat. But she didn't mind; she was too relieved her friend was going to recover to care. _"I'm so glad you are going to be ok!"_she thought with a smile. But his face looked troubled...could the nightmare have returned? Well, no way was she going to let it disturb the first sound sleep Train had in weeks! So, she started to sing the same lullaby she had before...

"Sing a song onto the world  
Rising high the clouds unfurl  
Fan the flames into the past

Here now our lives will last  
We'll never know the times of pain  
Fall down, fall down, falls the rain  
My life won't be plain."

And like before a smile graced Train's lips as a pleased sigh escaped him and started sleeping sounder then before. Maybe it was the effects of the sleeping gas too, who knew. But Saya had been right; Train felt much at ease around her then anybody else.

"I'm so glad you'll be ok Train, sweet dreams."she said with a yawn.

And before Saya knew it she was out like a light, not realizing just how tired she was herself. The duo stayed like this the entire night. content and nothing to plague them.


	8. Chapter 8: The Stray Cat

A/N: Awww~! Now this was a fun chapter to write even though this pretty much is the last chapter. So, enjoy.

* * *

**~Chapter 8~****  
The Stray Cat**

**~.~.~.~**

That morning Train began to stir from his slumber.

Slowly he opened his amber eyes, blinking a few times to clear his sight while his eyes adjusted to the light. He found he could breath more easily now and he could see normally again. He looked around in slight confusion but then the hazy memories of what he could remember surfaced.

Saya had taken him to get some help.

Slowly he forced himself up so he was sitting, dizzily at first, but still sitting. But he was annoyed at having this breathing mask on...but was he to do? doctors knew better then he did. He'd just have to grin and bare it for now until they decided otherwise. That was also when he saw Saya, sleeping by his bedside.

"Saya?"he in surprise, his voice quite scratchy still.

Saya began to stir annd when she looked up an saw Train she squealed in delight and hugged the brownette. "Train! You're awake!"

"Ow, quick it Saya! That hurts and why wouldn't I be awake?"grrunted Train.

"Hmph, still as rude as ever."mock pouted Saya.

Train looked puzzled for a moment before smiling and breaking into laughter. Saya soon joining him. But he had to stop due to a coughing fit that surfaced. Which caused a frown to appear on her face.

"Take it easy, you're still not fully recovered."scolded Saya out of concern.

"Thanks for the reminder..."groaned Train in frustration as he laid back down.

"It's ok, I'm just glad you are ok."smiled Saya.

"Same. I-I was...scared to be honest."confessed the young assassin.

"I was too."she agreed.

Saya placed her hand on his and smiled even brighter as she giggled. Causing Train to blush and look away from feeling so flustered. Which only made the sweeper chuckle even more in amusement at Train's sudden bashfulness.

"Hey Train? when you get better would you like to go to the fireworks festival?"asked Saya suddenly.

Train then looked over at his sweeper friend, blushing again tthis time at realizing she had been thinking the same thing he had. "Uh, sure. I don't see why not."

"Yay! But it's your treat."said Saya in excitement.

"Oh man!"said Train with a sweat drop in defeat.

* * *

_**"That's how I met Saya.**_

_**For years we continued to see each other, unknown of the jealousy that we caused.**_

_**The hate that was created in a man named Creed.**_

_**But the night of the fireworks festival I never got to say what my heart wanted to say..**_

_**Creed murdered the my best friend-my love of my soul.**_

_**So that same night-"**_

Sirens rang through the Chronos HQ as a black blur raced through the halls. Adventually it broke into a safe and took out a gold plated, black gun with the roman numberal for 13 on it. the raced outside into the rain and skid to a halt as several members of Chronos confronted him, armed.

"If you're a traitor you should die!"said one man, "This is Chronos' Punishment!"

But Train smirked as he lifted up his prized Hades to point skywards. His black trench coat being ruffled by the spring winds. This was the least he could do in memory of Saya. He would leave Chronos like the stray cat he was.

"Interesting..."smiled Train.

_**~The End~**_


	9. Important Message

A/N:

This is Psudocode_Samurai's message. Please spread the message, message the Admins in support of a MA rating and such. Email Support fanfiction which you can find by clicking help in the up right corner.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

I, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that (I believe) violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in it's original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please fell free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai  
Rocketman1728  
dracohalo117  
VFSNAKE  
Agato the Venom Host  
Jay Frost  
SamCrow  
Blood Brandy  
Dusk666  
Hisea Ori  
The Dark Graven  
BlackRevenant  
Lord Orion Salazar Black  
Sakusha Saelbu  
Horocrux  
socras01  
Kumo no Makoto  
Biskoff  
Korraganitar the NightShadow  
NightInk  
Lazruth  
ragnrock kyuubi  
SpiritWriterXXX  
Ace6151  
FleeingReality  
Harufu  
Exiled crow  
Slifer1988  
Dee Laynter  
Angeldoctor  
Final Black Getsuga  
ZamielRaizunto  
Fenris187  
blood enraged  
arashiXnoXkami  
tstoldt  
Mystic 6 tailed Naruto  
ElementalMaster16  
Dark Vizard447  
Darth Void Sage of the Force  
Shiso no Kitsune  
The Sinful  
Kage640  
Ihateheroes  
swords of twilight  
Kyuubi16  
darthkamon  
narutodragon  
bunji the wolf  
Cjonwalrus  
Killjoy3000  
blueexorist  
White Whiskey  
Ying the Nine Tail Fox  
Gin of the wicked smile  
tstoldt  
The wolf god Fenri  
JazzyJ09  
sleepers4u  
The Unknown 007  
Gallantmon228  
MKTerra  
Gunbladez19  
Forgottenkami  
RHatch89  
SoulKingonCrack  
Dreadman75  
Knives91  
The Lemon Sage  
Dark Spidey  
VioletTragedies  
Eon The Cat of Shadows  
kazikamikaze24  
animegamemaster6  
LLOYDROCKS  
demented-squirrel  
swords of dawn  
The Immoral Flame  
blueexorist  
Challenger  
Shywhitefox  
drp83  
Bethrezen  
Dragon6  
bellxross  
unweymexicano  
The First Kitsukage  
kingdom219  
brown phantom  
littleking9512  
kurokamiDG  
Auumaan  
FrancineBlossom  
BDG420  
Her Dark Poet  
bloodrosepsycho  
Shen an Calhar  
NarutoMasterSage4040  
Masamune X23  
Kuromoki  
Sliver Lynx  
devilzxknight86  
Unis Crimson  
Zero X Limit  
reven228  
JAKdaRIPPER  
Third Fang

IRAssault  
Grumpywinter  
absolutezero001  
Single Silver Eye  
animekingmike  
Daniel Lynx  
zerohour20xx  
Darth Drafter  
arturus  
Iseal  
Shisarakage  
Uzunaru999  
Dark-Knight  
fearme80  
Devilsummoner666  
slicerness  
Toa Naruto  
Soleneus  
kagedoragon  
dansama92  
KamenRiderNexus  
Captive Crimson  
KyuubiiLover27  
MozillaEverer  
4rm36uy  
ebm6969  
Repiece  
phantomshadowdragon  
Colonel Eagle  
Timothy1988  
ShadowZenith  
awsm125  
The Purple Critic  
Darkepyon  
Zombyra  
brickster409  
ChaosSonic1  
Leaf Ranger  
SoulEmbrace2010  
Oni Shin  
Silverknight17  
Specter637  
HunterBerserkerWolf  
shadow-red0  
The Roaming Shadow  
bucketbot  
AvalonNakamura  
Avacii  
Maxwell Gray  
Silvdra-zero  
Arashi walker  
Lord of Daemons  
Lord Anime  
CloudRed1988  
forestscout  
The Lost Mana  
Red Warrior of Light  
TUAOA MORRISTOFOX  
Mr. Alaska  
Swagnilla-Ice-1985  
MugetsuIchigo  
bloodlust002  
Nerverean  
Kage Biju  
JK10  
OBSERVER01  
MistressWinowyll  
Count Kulalu  
ronin504  
ted009  
Ralmidaz  
lederra  
Lost my shoe in Sheol  
ToyHaunter  
Hiyami  
PuckReathof  
demonsinger  
konomu-Imout  
LOVEMANGA AND DRARRY  
yuseiko-chan  
Elvira-baba  
Icecce  
iampieman  
Ultimabloodblade  
Gintoki  
kumar9900  
DemonAngel of Ice  
dragon-cloud16  
Harute Haptism  
the green ace of clubs  
Assassin King of Masyaf  
Flame-Fist-Ace  
Lucifer's Remnants  
Story Reader 97  
kniznik  
NARUHAREM FOREVA  
NHunter  
Angry Hamster  
Kouken Tenshi  
Yume Saint-Clair  
Oo-chan  
jojo(non inscrit)  
gaia (pas inscrit)  
Estelle Uzumaki  
Melana76  
onarluca  
Xanara  
odvie  
archiemouse  
Fenrir the vicious  
taj14  
c i am a dragon  
God Emperor Of GAR-halla  
Warrior of Olympus  
Xxfreefallangelxx  
BituMAN  
shadowcub  
acepro Evolution  
ScorpinokXV  
Hunter200007  
kyo anime  
Nysk  
Killeraction49  
Storylover213  
arya19  
irvanthedamned  
Kiranos  
KingKidBadAss  
nimb09  
Paladeus  
Orange-Fuzz-Ball  
Kakkyou no Yami  
Burning Truth  
DrunkManSquakin  
cabel1972  
dynomike88  
Tolotos  
Hansi Rahl  
Rekmond  
Farmer Kyle  
You-Lack-BadAssery  
Silverscale  
Cloud75JC  
GunnerRyuu  
Kurogane7  
Raja-Ulat  
DragonMasterFlex  
Saphire Quill  
shadowzefover5  
Highvalour  
Rinoti  
2ndsly  
guardianmaster4  
Godlykiller2  
munesanzune  
DarkghostX  
w1p  
Lord Arkan  
Xahn777  
T3Ko  
Dragon Man 180  
Alia-Jevs  
Fayneir  
Ookami Ousama  
Asdfth12  
Burning Lights  
EternalBlizzardOfSwords66  
eltigre221  
Jarjaxle  
HinaGuy749  
Great Vampire-Shinso  
Harute Haptism  
Oxyxoon  
high lord mage  
FatalCrimsonScion  
Starfire99  
Doombreed  
AdamantiumTP  
NightInk  
Wrathkal  
Firedamaged  
God Emperor of GAR-halla  
xArtehx  
Kapola Nuva  
HunterAzrael  
anime-death-angel  
sabery  
Bahamutzero94  
Soul Painted Black  
Infinite Freedome  
Rodneysao  
Shatsuka  
jm1681  
Ookami88  
Akira Strider  
empresskitsune  
KitsuneGirl021  
KagomeGirl021  
Joey Blaq  
Nex Caedes  
Billy Buyo  
lite spirit  
CelticReaper  
fullhouses  
Felur  
TitaniumWyvern  
NeonZangetsu  
LargerSnowdevil  
I'm Yu  
Define Incompetent  
Caw-Raven  
BackwardsHazard  
lord Martiya  
Umashido  
pokemoncosmoking  
sjghostwriter18  
scout360pyro  
taintedloki  
MtSarx  
kumar9900  
TehIrishBrony  
Uzumaki Crossover  
Etsukazu no Kitsune  
Ranger-kit  
rts515  
Soulblazer87  
Kamigawa Nagamaki  
F Archer  
us4gi-ch4n  
Shirabaka Tenji  
Spear-of-the-doomed  
Painsake  
Ben1987  
Spartan Ninja  
dante5986  
Victoriousvillian  
Sage of Eyes  
Boomerbambam  
YosoNoAkuma  
Megaman88  
Angry Hamster  
Warden of the Runes  
Kiyoi  
Silverstonedragon  
Akane Mosoa  
Cryofthewolf  
Culebra del Sol  
HouseMD93  
Doc. K-9  
dracon867  
Moka Mcdowell  
VGZ  
Oirarana  
Nightmares Around Winter  
chuck17  
Son Of A Wolf  
Daniel Lynx  
Sibjisibdi  
sleepwhenyourdead1989  
BackwardsHazard  
Hunter200007  
Zagger the Bloody Angel  
Zen Rinnegan  
Duochanfan  
alice the noble  
Zagger the Bloody Angel  
BRD man  
nano101  
ShotgunWilly  
EternalKnight219  
deadak  
Idiote  
AkumaKami64  
loki0191  
konoha's Nightmare  
zrodethwing  
ursineus  
KamenRiderNexus  
neko-hikage-chan  
Project Slepnir  
Narora Senoku  
spider79  
ZloGlaZ  
Erebus of the Banat  
belnonm  
Tristan Blackheart  
Xefix  
dbzsotrum9  
Nanna00  
kired-reader  
Kingswriter  
hollyshortfowl  
ChaosRaptorEye  
The Infamous Man  
Vampchick2010  
THE Dark Dragen  
26-Lord-Pain  
Vail Ryuketsu  
darkmatter13  
forbiddenfruitunloved  
lostandthedamned  
EmperialGem21  
Chiyo Asakura  
SnakeHead85  
Zediir  
OccultAura  
ZeroZangetsu  
will1by2  
Taullinis  
dregus  
rst64lc  
Leaf Ranger  
Meowpuppy  
Sage of Oblivion  
Iopno  
Grz  
Silvercrystal. ct  
MercuryDawn  
mamoru3193  
BeastWithin  
gunman  
2ndsly  
biggbull2  
iron elsar  
andlaissam  
kayra isis  
lycanoda  
Kenpach17  
DarkYami Motou  
Manga154  
Marionnette0116  
Phoenix182  
catsfissh  
sambit  
Talonspike  
Ten Commandments  
dagoredhel  
pac628  
Black Volcaona  
bloody wolf26  
shizuma12  
Isom  
Dark Dragen  
The Goddess of Darkness  
Magic IS WHAT  
Minako Uzumaki  
River Nailo-Chaos  
Kira Kyuu  
johnny89644  
Rune Dela Vega  
jsprx  
End of an Era  
Senjuto  
Kenesu  
Deltablacknaruto  
Baka Ecchi Kon  
WhoKnewIWouldWrite  
Deathwatch Razgriz  
11martin  
ryanshadow19  
TheDemonfoxHiddenWithin  
Ayame0217  
harry1817  
Blade1986  
ZariGS  
heavenzhell  
TheSutoikku  
Fayneir  
Dragon Wizard 91  
Final Cyn  
shadowaseno  
infinite-yami  
TheSilentJackofallTrades  
Dark Dragon of Amaterasu  
notgonnasay09  
m6l99 the second  
RX78-3  
The-Eighth-Sin  
Kelligor  
Sunny Lighter  
Kingswriter  
Fuyutaro son  
Anke14  
djjaca  
Shawis Relzair  
KitsuneDragon  
HiroJiyuNaka  
MasterZelva  
Irishfighter  
7 Winds  
Arsenic Snowflake  
K.S.T.M  
RudyCrims  
Train1  
KitsuneMaelstrom21

Keiko Mineko  
Snipa  
Shiek927  
Evil Long Penname Having Individual End  
Gaia-GoddessofEarth  
Marjo76  
GreenRena  
midnight-raven-wing  
Mikhail Inspired  
solitare  
rajvir  
CloeyMarie  
The Madness Of My Life  
raw666  
Karryn  
leighann101  
Naruto-lost-deathnote  
ParanoidSchizo91  
kanshisha kitsune  
germanyswarrior  
askas30  
kami no Kage  
ssjgokillo  
SSJ3 Kyuubi Gohan  
NoLifeKing666  
santanaann  
doom13  
Burning Shadow Wolf  
Hawner  
just-alive  
1sunfun  
thekiler00  
Shinryu the Eternal Storm God  
kyuubinaruto634  
Sportsman  
OoOXylionOoO  
Kotias  
StormxD95  
demonkira  
Rydyian Gunn the Journeyman  
Konerok Hadorak  
StarGazingAtMidnight  
FlameDragon14  
Woodsymoments  
my-dear-fangirl  
LoverofLemon  
irenia  
OutlawJustice  
alkkhes  
Kingkakashi  
ob niixillis  
Animefangirl95  
dark-phantom-dragon  
Piacine  
Pharos nous  
Seta  
Vincent Avalon  
Slayer End  
tenrou29  
Villain84 Beta 01  
Valdimarian  
TheLastTest  
Phoenix-Amazone  
Liarana  
philae89  
JTFLAM  
zaika  
Blackmoony83  
Skoliro  
sakura-okasan  
Tsuh  
Cyntalan  
Kael Hyun  
ChaosRune  
stoddapb  
Botosai2001  
Kouka no Ryuu  
Firestorm2004  
Dericof Diname  
Little Morgsi  
Kuro Chidori  
Death123123  
lou2003us  
Gohan Zero  
zxasxc  
RANMACAT  
Faded Flight  
Akuma-Heika  
Dr. Blue22  
ultima-owne  
Will Rayne 

AriaSnow


End file.
